


Arcus Pluvius

by snowpuffle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, GUESS WHAT, Gerard and Mikey are not on the best terms, Gerard breaks it, M/M, There's literally like one important rule in the vampire community, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Mikey Way, Vampire Ray Toro, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: The door in front of them swung open, and Mikey sighed when he took in his brother’s stupid grin and clouded expression. “Frank, I didn’t want you to meet Gerard at all, so if you could let go of him and not give him the satisfaction of your charms, that would be great.”Frank pouted but removed his hands from where they were holding Gerard. “He seemed upset. I was just trying to help.”





	1. A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virtuevalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuevalentine/gifts).



> Thank you to @virtuevalentine for letting me write something based on your *amazing* art, I'm having a hell of a time writing about these dudes,,, the title is Latin for Rainbow because .. Rainbow Vampires ..

A reminder that under **no circumstance** should a victim **know that they are being turned.**

If left completely unawares, the fully transitioned vampire will be similar to all others. However, the power of the human mind is tremendous.

If the victim knows what is happening to them, whatever they immediately envision will come to life.

For example, due to the _Twilight_ films, we’ve had many newly turned vampires emerging with the ability to reflect in the sun, move extremely fast, be unable to control their hunger etc.

More often than not the first thoughts that run through a human’s mind after hearing the word ‘vampire’ are gimmicks, and ultimately harmless, but there have been a few rare cases where the results have been significantly more catastrophic.


	2. Swinging By

**_Ring!_ **

 

“How did you get my number _again,_ Gerard?”

 

“Michael! My favourite snob!”

 

“Spit it out, I don’t have all day.”

 

“Well, I’m in the neighbourhood, and I thought I’d swing by!”

 

“Can it wait? I’m in the middle of something right now.”

 

**_Knock, knock, knock_ **

 

“No, you aren’t. You might wanna get the door, whoever’s out there is growing impatient.”

 

“I’m hanging up on you. Don’t come by anytime soon, Gerard.”

 

Mikey tossed the cell phone onto the coffee table as he stood to answer the door, not bothering to wipe the drool off of his chin. His nap had been interrupted by an unwanted call, and he hoped that the small boy behind the door would help cheer him up before he had to face his brother. Gerard’s contact had become more frequent, from once every century to 3 in the last _month._ Unfortunately, Mikey knew he couldn’t avoid him forever, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. Swinging open the door, he prepared a smile that he knew Frank would see right through.

 

“Hey Fra-” Mikey frowned. “Oh.”

 

Gerard stood in the doorway, red hair all over the place and smiling almost sheepishly up at his younger brother. The leather jacket he wore was Mikey’s, stolen from his last visit when the two crossed paths in Paris. Nobody else was down the hall, which Mikey was grateful for.

 

“Did ya miss me?”

 

Mikey stepped back into the living room, fully intending to close the door on his face, but Gerard stuck an arm through the doorway and squealed when it was crunched between the wood.

 

“Go away, Gerard! I’m expecting somebody and they will not appreciate your intrusion!”

 

“Aw, please, Mikey! I didn’t come here for nothing!”

 

Both pressed their backs against the door, unsuccessfully trying to push the other out of the way. Mikey managed to dig his heels into the carpet, overpowering his brother and slamming the door shut while Gerard stumbled out into the corridor. Throwing the locks on the door and pushing the couch in front of it for extra security, Mikey had already begun planning where he would move to next when he heard light footsteps in the stairwell and froze.

 

Meanwhile, Gerard was sulking on the welcome mat outside the door, occasionally pounding on the thin wood in hopes of Mikey changing his mind. His ears perked up when he too, heard the footsteps, and he briefly wondered if he could snack on one of the complex’s residents until Mikey came around. To his surprise (and disappointment) the person who appeared at the top of the stairwell was glowing blue, the clear indicator of a supernatural being, although the colour blue was rarely seen anymore amongst the still living immortals.

 

The stranger paused when he noticed Gerard sitting in the hallway, cocking his head to the side. It reminded Gerard of a chicken.

 

“Why are you sitting on Mikey’s doorstep?” His voice was lower than Gerard had thought it would be, but his tone was soft and light-hearted.

 

Gerard stood up, brushing his hair back from his face and doing his best to look casual and not-suspicious-whatsoever. “Oh, I just came by to visit my little brother. Catch up and all that, right?” He forced a laugh, praying that this friend of Mikey’s was his key to getting into the apartment.

 

The stranger smiled, head still tipped, “You change colour when you lie.”

 

“What?” Gerard stretched his arm in front of him, confused when he saw no change, “I’m still green.”

 

“Your face,” He laughed, “It’s bright red.”

 

Straightening himself, the stranger walked forward until Gerard was eye level with his jean-clad legs and knocked on the door. A string of curses sounded from within the apartment while the couch was pushed out of the way again, and Gerard took the stranger’s extended hand to help haul himself off the floor, but almost fell down again when a spark shot up his arm.

 

“What was that?” Gerard stared wide-eyed at their joined hands, quickly becoming more relaxed and comfortable as he felt the warmth radiate off of his body. He sighed out loud, suddenly feeling better than he had in his _entire life._

 

The stranger didn’t let go but lifted a hand to squeeze Gerard’s shoulder as he smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it, it happens when I meet someone new.”

 

The door in front of them swung open, and Mikey sighed when he took in his brother’s stupid grin and clouded expression. “Frank, I didn’t want you to meet Gerard at all, so if you could let go of him and not give him the satisfaction of your charms, that would be great.”

 

Frank pouted but removed his hands from where they were holding Gerard. “He seemed upset. I was just trying to help.”

 

“He doesn’t _deserve_ your help, Frank,” Gerard was slowly coming out of his haze, so Mikey took the opportunity to drag Frank inside and shut the door behind them, leaving his confused brother in the corridor once again.

 

Mikey’s apartment was small compared to what he was used to, but there were enough rooms to store his designer clothing in an entire room of its own and have a spare bedroom for Frank, although he had his own house across town. The two had met when Mikey moved in over a year ago after Frank had spotted Mikey across the street. Unlike Mikey, who’d been turned roughly 1200 years ago along with Gerard, Frank was born a vampire and had never met anybody else like him before. Humans couldn’t see the coloured auras that surrounded the creatures, so Frank had spent most of his life confused as to why only he could see the light blue radiating from his entire being, and was beyond excited when he saw Mikey’s golden glow as he walked the street.

 

Frank settled into the couch, scooping a half-empty blood bag off of the table and squeezing the contents into his mouth. “Why can’t I help him?”

 

“He’s just sulking, Frank,” Mikey joined Frank on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table and flicking the TV on with the remote. “He’ll get over it eventually, and I won’t have to see him for another hundred years.”

 

Mikey jumped when Frank grabbed his shoulders and forced Mikey to face him.

 

“No, Mikey, he was really upset. Like, _really_ upset. I could feel it.” The urgency in his friend’s eyes made Mikey uneasy, but he was too stubborn to let Gerard in just like that. If he opened the door, Gerard wouldn’t just pop in for a quick visit and be on his way. Mikey was sure he’d stick around.

 

Mikey shook his head, so Frank grabbed his hand. “No, Frank, I told you not to-”

 

Frank ignored him and sent a shock through Mikey’s arm, and dread filled the pit of his stomach. Mikey blanched and his heart started pounding, and he found it difficult to breathe.

 

“Frank! I - Frank, stop!”

 

As soon as his hand was free, Mikey jumped back and pointed an accusatory finger at the boy on the couch. The gold around him had dulled to a faint copper. “Don’t ever do that again!”

 

“But now you understand! He’s terrified, please let me help him.” Frank was pleading now, his blue eyes brimming with tears. “Just - just let me bring him inside. You can make him leave once I’ve calmed him down, but please let me get rid of _that.”_

 

He was trying to calm _himself_  down, but Gerard’s fear was still rooted deep in his gut. All he gave was a sharp nod and Frank was at the door in seconds, the door he was previously leaning on opening suddenly and causing Gerard to fall back into the apartment. The two stared at Gerard on his back, Mikey pinching the bridge of his nose while Frank smiled at the head by his feet.

 

“Get up, Gerard,” Mikey huffed, coming back to sit on the couch once more, “Frank wants to help you.”


End file.
